


The Beast With Red Eyes

by evilcupcake



Series: How Stiles Meets Derek [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Evil Peter, F/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles never grew up in Beacon Hill but grew up on the road with Dean and Sam.<br/>What if she went into the woods to help a mystery boy and almost died.<br/>What if Stiles is three steps ahead of everyone.<br/>What if Stiles met Peter before she ever met Derek.<br/>****<br/>That one time Stiles decided to help someone out without her brothers help and she meets a man with red eyes. Let's just say things go a totally different way then expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast With Red Eyes

Stiles ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She looked back wondering if she was still being followed. She heard a scream that made her blood run cold. Was it that boy she met today? _Shit I can’t remember his name._

As she was thinking this she tripped on something. Stiles looked back to see what it was, but she couldn't see it. She sat up and grabbed it. It was warm, a little bit of soft and wet. She held up the flashlight so she could get a better look.

She let out a high pitched scream, she then covered her mouth with her hands wondering if the thing chasing her had heard the scream. Stiles looked at the object that she had dropped.

It was a head.

_Why does this always happen to her? Why did she have to follow that boy out here? Dean was going to be pissed when he finds out about this. If he does hear about this that is._

She looked around for the body that it belonged to. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark. She grabbed the flash light and pointed the weak beam of light at the ground. All she saw was a huge pool of blood, but no body for the lifeless head. _Well, that’s not a good thing. Let’s just hope I don’t find the body anytime soon._

Then she realized that she was going to die if she didn’t get up and run. _She will not die! I got to get home to my dad,_ she thought. Stiles slowly stood up and looked around wondering what way would be the best. She knew there was a cabin not far from here, maybe once there she would be safe.

There was a deep loud laughing sound coming from behind her. Stiles tense waiting for the worse to happen. 

“I see you found my snack. I thought I dropped something but I wasn’t sure.” The thing growled out. The thing had red glowing eyes. She barley retched the things chest. She looked down at the claws. _Yap those are defiantly claws_ , she thought.

He wasn’t wearing anything but pants that hung low on his waist. _Damn, why did he have to be hot?_

“What are you?” She asked. Stiles was curious about this creature, she wanted to know what it was and where it came from. She was debating if she was insane for wanting to know this strange creature in front of me.

“I’m….” the creature trailed off. It looked sad. Why would a big scary monster be sad?

“What did you say?” the creature growled, taking two big steps, which put it him in front of her. I must have said it aloud. _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut_ , stiles thought.

“Umm…. I... um….” She couldn’t think of anything to say. If she said the wrong thing she could die. _This creature could easily kill me if he wanted to._

“Well you’re a big scary thing. People are sort of scared of that sort of thing. You’re sad though. I mean, you live in this amazing forest. Who wouldn’t want to live here? You can do whatever you want, without people judging you all the time. But your sad, Why?” she took a few hesitant step toward the creature, already excepting her fate as a lunchable.

The creature let out a low growl out, that made her blood run cold. Stiles stood her ground, she didn’t move a muscle for the fear of being eaten. The creature took one more step closer, which made her fall. She was lying on her back, in the mud which she might add, hoping the creature would make her death fast. Stiles showed no fear, she had shut all her emotions off.

“You’re not scared, even after you seen what I can do. Why?” the creature took a few steps back. Stiles slowly set up and looked at the creature. The creature didn’t even give her time to answer.

“You gave me your honest answer, why? Most people lie so they can live, but they never do.” The creature was looking at her with a curious look. She waited for the creature to continue asking her questions but it just looked at her.

“I can’t stand when people lie to me, so I try not to lie and hope people don’t lie to me. Which is more difficult than you would think. Everyone lies even if they don’t mean to, and you’re wrong, I am scared I just know how to hide it.” Stiles babbled, wondering why it hasn’t killed her yet.

The creature took a step towards her and gave her an evil grin. She closed her eyes hoping that boy got away ok, but he most likely didn't. He could be dead already.

That was when Stiles cried out in pain when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t scream. Stiles could taste the tangy metallic taste on her tongue and she whimpered as she felt blood run down her arm. She opened her eyes to find the creature licking blood off its lips.

"Yummy." said the creature laughing. Stiles was arguing with herself about if her whole body was torn to pieces, because it sure felt that way. She did a mental catalog of her body to see what was hurt. Just her arm and her lip were the only thing hurt. She closed her eyes and curled up on her side, bringing her arm to her chest to protect it.

Stiles screamed as the creature bit into her other arm. She tried to stay quiet but that wasn’t who she was.

“If you want to kill me just do it!” Stiles yelled glaring at the creature.

“Now, why would I do that? I have many plans for you little red.” The creature leaned down and whispered into her ear. She flinched when she felt his tongue dragged a trail; from her ear down to her neck and back up.

“Oh, we will have fun my little red.” He smirked and backed up.

“I’m not little red.” She glared.

“Oh but you are,” he grabbed her face gently and brushed his thumb over the corners of her mouth, “You have blood all over that pretty face of yours.” He let go of her face and smiled.

That was the last thing she saw right before she passed out.

******************

Stiles whimpered as she woke up from her nightmare. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around but couldn’t see anything, it was too dark. She cried out as she stretched. She forgot about her arms and from the feel of her body she was probably bruised from falling yesterday.

She slowly moved her hands around her sides hoping to find something, anything to save her. She gasped when she hit something, and quickly grabbed it. She gently ran her hands over it. She ran her fingers over a rubber button and pushed. A beam of light came out of it.

She never been so happy to see a flashlight in her whole life then now.

Stiles shined the weak beam of light over her arms, there was blood smeared all over them. _Well, that explains why she passed out_. She didn’t think she lost much blood but if her arms were anything to go by then she lost quite a bit.

That’s when it hit her, the creature. She gasped and franticly shined the light around her looking for the red eyes monster. She sighed in relife when she didn’t see him lurking in the shadows. _Where was he? Why hasn’t it killed her yet?_

There was loud footsteps coming from her right. She quickly shined her light in that direction and held her breath waiting for him to come finish her off. He appeared moments later with something hanging over his shoulder. The closer he got the better she could see what it was.

It was a body.

He dropped the body in front of me, as if it was a present.

She let out a sob as soon as she recognized the face, it was the boy.

“Why?” she yelled.

“Why? Well, I can’t keep you with that little pup around now can I?” he hummed and ran bloody fingers through boy hair. “Don’t worry I’ll give you a pup of your own soon enough.”

“You really think that I’ll stay after you killed an innocent boy?” Stiles shouted and got to her feet. She was tired of playing the victim, it was time to play the hero.

“You won’t have a choice.” He grinned and slowly walked up to her. Once he was close enough he roughly grabbed her by the neck and shoved her up against a wall. She was shocked by the aggressive move that she dropped the flashlight. Which broke as it hit the ground making the room pitch black again.

Stiles could feel the man’s breath on her face and could see his glowing red eyes. It made her sick at just thinking of what she was about to do but she needed to survive.

She slowly raised her hand and laid it over his and let out a small whimper. He let up on his hold but didn’t let go.

“I’m sorry but until I know you’ve turned I can’t let you go my little red. I’m also sorry for what I’m about to do.” That’s when she felt a sharp pain that spread from her nose to the rest of her head, and the world went black.   

*****************************

Stiles was awoken by two voices arguing. _Which hello I’m trying to sleep here, do you really need to shout at each other._

“You can’t just go around and kill people Peter!” a deep voiced yelled. _Who was Peter?_ Stiles opened her eyes and was shocked that she could see and _hello mystery guy, who is defiantly cuter then the red eyes man._

“I can and I will. Besides I only killed the boy, as you can see the girl is very much alive.” Another voice said, which she recognized as the red eyed monster. She almost laughed out loud at the amount of sass he put behind his words.

_Oh god was she thinking Peter was funny. No bad Stiles, you’re not allowed to say the monster is funny._

“See little red thinks I’m funny.” Peter said smugly.

“I said that out loud didn’t I? I really need to stop that.” Stiles mumbled.

“Yes.” The mystery voice said. Stiles sat up and mentally checked her body for any new wounds but was shocked to find the ones she had were gone.  She lightly ran her fingers over the now healed place were one of the bites had been.

“My little red might need a few lesson on what happened to her, why don’t you help her out nephew.” Peter smiled and clapped his hands. Before the mystery guy could say no Peter left the room.

“You’re a werewolf.” Mystery guy grunted. He didn’t look to happy about explaining things to her. “You don’t look shocked or in denial.” He stated.

“Of course not, this isn’t my first rodeo.” Stiles smirked.

“You know about the supernatural?” he looked like he was two seconds from ripping her throat out.

“Duh, I said that already didn’t I? Do you need to get your little wolfy eyes check sourwolf?” she laughed and leaned against the wall. _Wow! I so didn’t fall or stumble trying to do that! Maybe being a werewolf won’t be so bad._

“Don’t call me that.” He growled and flashed his blue eyes. _Huh, that’s interesting_.

“Sure thing sourwolf.” She smirked.

He bared his teeth at her and stormed out of the room.

“Oh come on don’t be so butt hurt, it’s just a nickname.” Stiles yelled following after the brooding wolf.

She followed him from the room they were in, which turned out to be the basement, to a really nice gourmet kitchen. Her eyes almost popped out of her head at the large shiny kitchen.

“Wow.” She whispered. It’s rare for her not to have something to say and her she was with nothing to say.

“Do you like it?” Peter spoke softly into her ear. _Where the hell did he come from?_

“Like it more like love it.” She giggled. _Did I just fucking giggle?_

“I’m glad it’s my favorite part of the house.” Peter kissed her neck. She looked at the dark kitchen that happen to have little splashes of red here and there. Her eyes looked around and came to rest on sourwolf. She still didn’t know his name. He looked mad but she was coming to realize that maybe he always look mad.

“Why don’t I show you around little red?” he grabbed her hand and walked her out of the beautiful kitchen.

“So tell me about yourself.” Stiles said as she followed Peter around.

“There will be time for that later, all you need to know is I’m Peter and I’m the Alpha. And that brooding man in the kitchen is my nephew Derek, who is one of my betas. You’ll meet the others later.” 

She was silent as he showed her around. The last of the tour was his bedroom.

“You see no one is allowed into the alphas den but I want you in here. As in my mate.” He boldly said. “You have a day…”

“Yes.” Stiles cut him off. She then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He growled and pushed her against his closed door, deepening the kiss. He roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Showing her how much he wanted her.

Stiles broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head and started kissing his chest. She kissed from his chest up to his ear.

“Mine.” She growled and pushed him toward the bed. She was happy to have her supernatural strength right now because she didn’t think she could have done that human. She climbed on his lap and pulled her shirt over her head. _I could have never done that smoothly as a human._

*****

She smiled in the mirror as she looked at her now red eyes that were once yellow, or so Peter tells her. 

Peter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her neck and placed a gentle kiss there.

“I grew up in the supernatural world and I never knew that an alphas mate eyes change to red when they mate.” Stiles laughed and laid her hands on Peter’s larger ones.

“I wasn’t aware that you grew up in this world.” Peter tighten his grip on her and flashed his red eyes at her.

“I’ll tell you all about it if we can talk like two adults.” Stiles growled flashing her red eyes at him.

“You learn fast my little red.” Peter laughed and led her toward a little sitting area by the window. Stiles sat on the chair across from him and glanced out the window.

“Do you know who the Winchesters are?” Stiles asked not taking her eyes from the window.

“They’re the buggy man of the supernatural. Not people you ever want to come across, they shoot first ask question later.” Peter sounded scared but she didn’t want to take the time and look at him to find out.

Stiles grew up listening to her dad telling her stories about what goes bump in the night. Well after her mother died that was. She was unaware of the supernatural until the age of eight.

She was looking at the tree line when she saw two tall shadows dart across the yard toward the house. She didn’t give anything away to Peter not wanting him to know about the two shadows.

She strained her ears to hear the soft steps coming up the stairs.

“Well you see I’m the youngest Winchester, and my brothers won’t be happy at what happen to me.” Stiles gave him a toothy grin just as the door busted open and the two shadows stormed in with guns aimed at Peter.

Stiles grinned at Peter’s shocked look and quietly slipped out the door, leaving the work for her brothers. She was just about to walk out of the house when she saw Derek standing in the kitchen doorway.

“He was a monster that needed to be stopped. You on the other hand are not a monster, so you’re free to go.” Stiles eyed him and crossed her arms across her chest.

“You’ll need a pack.” He finally said after a few minutes of glaring at her. “And we’ll need an alpha.”

“You’re asking me to stay even though my brothers and the Winchesters and killed your uncle?” she wanted to stay. She wanted a home that was permanent.

“Yes. Trust me when I say losing Peter isn’t a big deal. We’ll all be happy that he’s gone.” A blond boy said that popped his head out from behind Derek.

“And you are?” she felt a strong need to protect the curly haired pup.

“Isaac.” He smiled.

Stiles looked up as her brothers came down the stairs, this time not so quiet.

“Come on we’re leaving.” Dean growled and headed for the door.

“I’m staying.” Stiles held her chin high and looked him in the eye. Dean open his mouth to argue but shut it when she flashed her red eyes and Sam grabbed his arm.

“Fine, but call us if you need anything. And just so you know I don’t like this.” Dean huffed out.

“I will.” She went up to them and gave each of them hugs and showed them to their car.

“Can I introduce you to the rest of the pack?” Isaac asked excitedly.

“Lead the way.” Stiles looped her arm through his and gave the pup a smile. _I think I’m going to like this_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing another story but this one wont leave my mind.


End file.
